1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and an array substrate thereof, and more particularly, to an LCD panel with wide viewing feature.
2. Description of Related Art
As the LCD technology continuously advances towards a bigger display screen, in order to overcome the limited viewing angle problems with a big screen specification, the related LCD manufactures continuously strive to develop the wide viewing techniques so as to expect a breaking though, wherein a significant result, multi-domain vertical alignment LCD panel (MVA LCD panel), belongs to one of familiar wide viewing techniques today.
The so-called MVA LCD panel is based on the principle that an alignment pattern design is adopted in an LCD panel, so that molecules within a single pixel region are divided into a plurality of different alignment domains to achieve wide viewing effect. However, restricted by the optical behavior of the liquid crystal molecules themselves, when an MVA LCD panel is viewed by a user in different viewing directions, a color shift or color washout phenomenon may occur. In particular, the color shift or color washout phenomenon appears more seriously with a display image of low/middle gray levels. To improve the above-mentioned phenomenon, a scheme has been provided that a plurality of display regions having different luminance is formed within a single pixel region and a plurality of alignment areas is further formed within each of the displaying regions having different luminance by improving the driving principle and the pixel design.
FIG. 1 is a partial schematic view of a conventional LCD panel. An LCD panel 100 includes scan lines 102, data lines 104, pixel electrodes 106 and 108, first active devices 110 and second active devices 112. In FIG. 1, only one of each above-mentioned component is shown. The scan line 102 and the data line 104 are respectively electrically connected to the corresponding first active device 110 and second active device 112, while the first active device 110 and the second active device 112 are respectively electrically connected to the pixel electrodes 106 and 108. Each of the pixel electrodes 106 and 108 has a plurality of stripe-electrode patterns, and a plurality of alignment slits 114 are formed between any two adjacent stripe-electrode patterns. The alignment slits 114 are for controlling the orientation arrangements of the liquid crystal molecules in the LCD panel. In addition, the alignment slits in each of the pixel electrodes 106 and 108 are divided into four sets respectively with different extending directions. In this way, in terms of positions, each of the pixel electrodes 106 and 108 is divided into four alignment areas P of four specific alignment domains.
Generally speaking, the included angle between the extending direction of the alignment slits 114 and the that of the scan line 102 within each alignment area P keeps 45°, as shown by FIG. 1, are adapted to achieve a consistent display effect and a constant range of display viewing angles for different viewing directions. Note that it is very often the range of viewing angles and the required display quality in some viewing directions, for example in the extending direction of the scan line 102, of a display product relevant to an LCD panel are highly demanded by the requirement of the market and the users. Accordingly, the extending directions of the alignment slits 114 are adjusted during designing the LCD panel 100, so that the liquid crystal molecules incline close to the specific directions to obtain a larger range of viewing angles in the specific directions. Though such a design scheme is able to widen the range of viewing angles in the specific directions, the display luminance of a display product in other directions may be degraded. Therefore, how to widen the range of viewing angles in specific directions, lower down the probability of color shift or color washout in different viewing directions and further enable a display apparatus to keep appropriate display luminance has become a key development of fabricating LCD panels.